


Tangled

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Hair Brushing, Happy, M/M, One Shot, Rubbish ahead, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein help his boyfriend get ready for the day.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tangled

"Good morning, my love. It's time to get up." Ornstein's voice gently roused Farram from his dream. The softness of the bed and the pleasant warmth of the sunlight pouring in from the window just as quickly lulled him back into a light sleep. But Ornstein persisted, his warm breath tickled his ear as he leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek. "You're so cute when you're sleeping." He said in a hushed voice as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmmm. Why not let me sleep then?" Farram said in a low voice as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. "Because we both have much to do today." Ornstein replied. Farram felt a slight chill as the blanket was pulled down, a moment later a cool gauntleted hand began to rub gentle circles into his back. A chuckle from Ornstein finally made him lift his head up, "What's so funny?" Farram asked with a yawn. "Nothing, I just find it ironic that the child of the sun isn't a morning person." Ornstein replied.

"I would be a morning person if my kitten wasn't so demanding during the night." Farram said as he rolled over to sit up. "Says the one who deliberately turns me on." Ornstein rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Only because you ask for it." Farram gave him a devilish smile as he pulled Ornstein back against his chest. He could feel the dragonslayer melt into his embrace with a soft sigh. But a moment later he tilted his head back to look up at him. "We need to get ready. Those diplomats will be here by noon and you need to be decent." Farram frowned at the reminder, he didn't want to be at the meeting but his father insisted. "Just a few more minutes babe. Please?" He tried to look sweet in an attempt to distract his knight, but Ornstein was unphased.

"I've let you sleep in long enough. Any longer and Lord Gwyn may check in on you. I'm sure you don't want him to dress you." Ornstein giggled at the mortified expression Farram wore at the suggestion. With a defeated sigh he reluctantly flung his sheets off and climbed out of bed. His robe sat neatly folded on top of his dresser, no doubt his knight put it there after he had left it on the floor. Putting it on he straightened out a few wrinkles and slipped his sandals on. Walking over to his bathroom he grabbed his bangles and slid them onto his wrists.

"Alright. Let's go see what father wants." Farram said as he looked over at his knight. "You're not really going out there like that are you?" Ornstein raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm dressed, aren't I? What more do I need to do?" Farram crossed his arms as he watched Ornstein stand and go into his bathroom. He returned holding a comb in his hand and Farram knew exactly what he was doing. "My hair is fine babe. It doesn't need to be combed." He said flatly.

"You look like a homeless cloud. If you go out there like that Lord Gwyn will scold you." Ornstein said as he sat back on the bed. "My hair always looks like that." Out of habit he ran his fingers through it only for them to become tangled in a mess of knots. With some effort he got them loose again before slinking over to the bed and sitting cross legged on the floor. "Alright, do your worst." Farram sighed.

Ornstein smiled as he gently began to work loose some of the larger knots. "Ow!" Farram hissed. "Ouch! You don't have to yank on them!" He frowned. "You've been stabbed in the leg with a halberd and made less fuss." Ornstein teased. Farram grumbled under his breath as Ornstein began running the comb through his hair. His annoyance was momentary, the feeling of Ornstein's fingers gently scratching at his scalp felt incredibly soothing. The tension in his shoulders slowly loosened up and his eyes closed as he leaned back and let his knight work.

A soft rumble of contentment came from deep in his chest causing Ornstein to cock his head in amusement. "The god of war, purring like a kitten? Wait till I tell Artorias, he'll die from the cuteness." Farram opened his eyes and looked up to meet Ornstein's gaze. "Don't you dare! I don't need him fawning over me like that pup of his, you're bad enough!" Perhaps his words came out a little harsher than he'd meant, the smile on Ornstein's face faded slightly as he looked away.

"Alright. Well, I'm done here. Let me just put this away." He said as he stood. Farram mentally kicked himself as he got up from the floor. "Ornstein?" Farram asked softly. "Yes?" He replied. "I didn't mean to sound upset. I'm sorry, I knew you were joking." He said quietly as he walked up to Ornstein and pulled him in for a hug. The knight replied by nuzzling himself against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. "I forgive you." Ornstein's voice was muffled slightly.

Pulling away he took a step back to admire his work. Farram's wild, white, mane swayed gently in the air behind him. The sunlight caught it just right causing it to shimmer as if alive with electricity, it looked so smooth and soft. Now he'd have something lovely to stare at during this long, dreadful meeting. Picking up his helmet from the nightstand he slipped it onto his head and headed towards the door. Holding it open he let his lord pass by before grabbing his spear from against the wall. Joining him in the hallway he took his boyfriend's hand and they walked together towards the throne room.


End file.
